Kineda Tamaha
:"Hell hath no fury like this woman scorched." - Kai, hitokado Kineda Tamaha (金枝玉葉, Tamaha Kineda, literally "imperial royalty, beautiful clouds") is a Quincy who was able to escape the massacre performed by the Shinigami, though losing her family in the process. She fell into hiding after this, making plans to get her revenge on the Soul Society, and encountered the expelled Saitō Tenmago. After hearing of his story, they decided to work together, despite Kineda's hate of Shinigami, joining Saitō and his leader Byakkō in their mission. Appearance Kikyo appears as a tall, young woman with pale white skin with straight black hair that reaches pass her waist when let down, although she commonly wears it in a ponytail, with two bangs hanging on both sides of her face. She wears what appears to be a traditional Miko dress, symbolizing her protective attitude towards her loved ones, which consists a white jacket, a modern kendo kosode, a bright red hakama and a red obi. She wears common rice straw sandals on her feet. Personality Even as a child, Kineda was always noted as a particularly lonely person, being very on her own and silent in most situation. She would most of the time don an emotionless, thoughtful expression on her face, and had the tendency of being very structured, even having slight indications of autism. Despite this, she was very protective to those whom she loved and cared about, and liked helping people in general, but still didn't went as far as befriending them. After discovering her Quincy powers, Kineda grew much more self-confident, often taking the lead and learning how to communicate with other people. The loss of her parents and little brother, however, caused her to fall into a temporary depression, becoming even more enclosed than before. It wasn't until she met Saitō that she became more optimistic again. She has regained her self-confidence, and now dares to disagree with her superiors and taunt her opponents during battle. It is hinted that she has developed romantic feelings for Saitō, and openly acknowledges the fact that she doesn't like Byakkō. History Synopsis Powers & Abilities Immense Spiritual Power: Being noted as the most powerful female Quincy until now, and surpassing most of male ones too, it's expected that Kineda possesses a truly vast amount of spiritual power. One arrow, imbued with her spiritual power, was able to create a giant explosion which was able to reduce several buildings to rubble. She has shown great proficiency in manipulating her spiritual powers, able to strike down several powerful hollows with bolts of reiatsu, and create an orb of light from her hands in order to destroy insects that were attacking the weakened Saitō. Her spiritual power is great enough to transcend the barriers between the different worlds, as seen when Saitō noted her presence in the Human World while hiding in the Dangai Precipice World himself. Her reiatsu has a light purple color with a white streak to it, and Byakkō noted it's precense to sense almost "holy". *'Reiryoku Absorption & Manipulation:' All Quincy primarily absorb spiritual energy from the atmosphere, and have an easier time collecting this energy in environments with higher concentrations of spiritual particles, such as Soul Society or Hueco Mundo. To a sufficiently powerful Quincy, there is no difference between spiritual particles and spiritual energy as a source of power. She can manipulate spiritual energy for offensive and defensive purposes, sometimes even to increase his speed or endurance. She most commonly reshapes spiritual particles into various types of bow and arrows. Master Archery Specialist: While lacking strength and mastery of Hirenkyaku, Kineda compensates with the fact that she is a marksman of unseen ability. Even before discovering her spiritual powers, archery had always been a passion of her. Her skill, with an normal bow, was demonstrated first on the training field, by firing an arrow into the bullseye of a target, and then firing another arrow directly into the first arrow, then doing so with a second arrow. Her accuracy is almost beyond belief, being able to still land a hit on Saitō's mask-enhanced Shikai, while he was using sonido. It is said that she can "pin a fly to a tree 100 yards away without killing it". She is able to fight with her bow at close range, being able to fire arrows at an opponent from inches away while dodging his sword attacks, killing him without receiving as much as a scratch herself. She can kill an opponent with one, precise arrow through a vital spot with ease and can even pierce multiple enemies with only a single arrow. Excellent Intellect & Athleticism: Aside from her Quincy powers, Kineda is well-trained in both mind and body, having substantial athletic abilities and a genius intellect. She uses her intelligence to find weak points in her opponents, even overcoming disadvantages she has through thinking on her feet. Due to keeping her physical prowess at its peak, Kineda can easily hold out against all but the most resilient opponents during a battle. Hirenkyaku Expert (飛廉脚, "flying screen step/god step"; literally "flying bamboo-blind leg") is a method in which Quincy use to travel quickly over short distances. While she states that she is not as skilled as other Quincy, Kineda has shown intermediate expertise at using Hirenkyaku, leaving a small afterimage behind when she moves., aswell as dodge several bala attacks from a low-level arrancar. Ransōtengai (乱装天傀; lit. "heavenly wild puppet suit"): This is a high level technique that allows the user to control their body parts using strings of spirit energy controlled by their brain, forming lines or strings out of countless spiritrons. By using this technique, the user can control their body as one would a puppet, allowing them to move freely despite paralysis, broken limbs, or any other force that would impede normal movement. Kineda has shown complete mastery of this skill, being able to use this technique to move at incredible speeds, possibly surpassing the Hirenkyaku alltogether & being able to match even Byakkō's incredible speed. Bow Kushū Metsudō (苦集滅道, "the source of suffering is the way to the cessation of it") is the name of Kineda's current Quincy Bow. This bow is shown with a unique shape, unlike that of most Quincy. When formed it starts as a cross, but rather than spreading in the four cardinal directions, it spreads in the four intermediate directions. The center of the bow is lotus-shaped, with the middle being void and empty. Rather then holding the bow, Kineda's hand is positioned in the "empty" part, similar to Shinji Hirako's Shikai. Using this bow, Kineda demonstrates the ability to fire up to more then 3,000 shots consecutively, ricochet individual shots against the walls inside the Seireitei to enable her to shoot around corners and make the direction of his attacks unpredictable, and to change the direction of her shots while in flight. She has also been shown using it as a shield to block, aswell as use the separate limbs of the bow as a weapon, which function like mini-Seele Schneiders, albeit not as effective. :Special Ability: Kushū Metsudō possesses an unique ability that sets vastly it apart from other "normal" Quincy bows. By rapidly circulating reishi through the void in the middle of the bow, it can create anti-reishi. When doing this, the spirit arrows will become pure white in color, as opposed of the regular blue. Not only are these arrows much more dense and powerful in destructive terms, they cause great damage when coming in contact with any structure or life form composed of reishi, effectively "burning" through reish like acid. These arrows can also negate reishi and reiatsu-based attacks, and even kidō, seen when Kineda freed Saitō from a high level Bakudo spell with a single arrow. ::Düster Ausstoß (天国の闇の追放, Dasutā Ōsutoras; German for "Dark Expulsion", Japanese for "Expulsion of Heaven's Darkness") is a special attack of Kushū Metsudō Kineda uses only against the most powerful of opponent. It shoots off a arrow, made of anti-reishi, which targets the opponent's spiritual signature, making it near impossible to miss. When the arrow has pierced it's target, it will send off a magnetic field of the same polarity as the reishi around it, causing the reishi to be repulsed. As the magnetic field grows stronger, the reishi particles continue to be repulsed, ultimately scattering the victim into reishi himself, which Kineda can then absorb and use again. The pin-pointing of the arrow, aswell as activating the magnetic effect, takes an incredible amount of reiatsu, sometimes causing the technique to fail when overused. This technique can also be used as a defensive measure, repelling any reishi-based attacks directed at the user. Quotes Trivia *Her appearance is based on Kikyo, from the manga & anime series Inuyasha. Category:Character